Anime Threesome
by coolstory
Summary: We've all wished we could be in an anime, what if 3 teenagers had the power too. In order to save all the animes from a terrible fate, 3 kids must travel through demensions to save them. Which anime will you read next? Language and sexual inuendoes.
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone This Story is like a full on crossover between many animes. It wil Hopefully include animes such as NARUTO, INUYAHSA, YU YU HAKUSHO, and more. I do not own any of these animes, However i do own the characters in the prolouge. I hope everyone enjoys this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Prolouge**

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Screamed a room filled teenagers. Candles were blown and the party began.

"Happy sweet 16 Carrie" said a semi-tipsy friend of hers

"Thanks" Said a slightly disheveled 16-year-old

Yes it was Carrie's sweet 16. Carrie was a pretty normal teenager. She had medium long deep brown hair and big brown eyes. Her skin was a Mexican brown-that because she is. Though being 16, she was pretty short. 5"2 1/2 to be exact. She wore a white tank top with a sky blue belt across the stomach. She also wore a baby blue skirt along with matching flip flops and a beanie hat. Usually she is very quiet. Speaks when spoken to, lives life quietly.

But today was her **sweet 16**, today she can let loose. She partied with her friends until she, as well as everyone else, felt like they were going to vomit. After she said her goodbyes, she headed up to her bedroom for some relaxation.

She opened the door to the same room everyday. A bed, dresser, window-the usual. Except she had a big section of presents given to her. Being curious she wandered over to the stack and started pushing through it until a box caught her eye. It was a small simple box with a silver bow across it. There was a small card attached to it, it was written in some weird Chinese language, then signed by her uncle. She cringed her face in disgust by her uncles name. She hasn't always hated her uncle, but once she hit 13, he began to literally despise her. He wouldn't even look her in the eye, and always treated her like crap. But he was always weird. Our family having Chinese heritage to it, He always collected different Chinese artifacts, so she wasnt surprised for the card to be in Chinese. But, to see a present from him nonetheless shocked her so much that she had to open it.

Slowly undoing the bow and opening the box, she pulled out a long silver necklace, attached to it what looked like two silver rings attached to it. Engraved in it were, again, some weird Chinese writing. Even though it was from him, it was still kind of nice, so she put it on.

Not soon after, the engravings began to glow a strange pink color, and soon the room turned dark, Carrie falling into a black abyss.

* * *

"Hey Bobby"

"Hey sexy"

"Wanna play"

"Oh my god your so hot"

Bobby smirked as he continued walking down Hollywood Blvd. Those were the usual Cat-calls he heard everyday from the ladies. Bobby was sort-of the playboy of his town. Everyone knew his name and everyone knew not to mess with him. This 17-year old had semi long brownish Blondish hair that reached just above his hazel eyes. He was well built of course, with muscular arms and a 6-pack pair of abs to boot. He wore a tight white t-shirt that complimented his lightly tan skin, and a pair of semi-tight jeans. With his pair of stunner shades on he continue to smirk at all the ladies that would flaunt all over him.

To busy in his own world, he didn't notice an old Chinese lady slowly walking in front of him, thus bumping into her.

"hey watch where your going" he snottily said. The old lady looked up to him with her wrinkly old eyes and then smiled.

"Why aren't you a special boy" she nicely said with a hint of emphasize on special

"yea whatever lady" He continued walking until he was stopped by the elder

"Listen young man, will you do an old woman a favor and take this box will you" She said handing him a small gray box.

"Look lady I ain't no delivery boy-"

"no, no it is for you to keep" she said shoving the box into his hands

"whatever lady, peace" he said and trailed off. What he didn't notice was the almost evil glint in the old lady's eyes when he left.

Opening the box, he pulled out a silver necklace with two silver rings, with strange Chinese writing engraved in it.

"Oh bobby what a sexy necklace, you should wear it" said a random groupie girl. With a smirk he put it on. What the hell, it wasn't going to kill him.

The necklace soon began to glow a blue color. Then it began to shine a blind white color, swallowing bobby into and endless tunnel.

* * *

"Welcome one and all to the first teenage X-games, where teenagers all around the country will show their amazing skills. So give all our contestants a big round of applause" The audience cheered as skaters from everywhere entered the arena, one of which was a 17-year old named Mike. He was a pretty skinny kid, with some muscle, mainly gained from all his intense skateboard training. He had light brown hair that reached to his eyes, and sparkling blue eyes.

"Now here comes our first contestant, Mike from San Francisco California."

At the sound of his name, he fixed his black X-games T-shirt, and rode his skateboard to the starting line, but not before he practically fell off. He looked at his board to see a necklace caught in the wheel. It was silver and had two rings, engraved was Chinese writing.

"Hey" he said to himself, "This kind of looks like the necklace that Chinese guy wore before he won the skate championships. He threw it on his neck, as it became his personal good luck charm.

He climbed to the top of the half-pipe and looked down.

"On your mark" He prepared himself "Get set" Failing to notice the engravings glowing green "GO!"

He fell down towards the half-pipe, but with a green mist surrounding him. Before he can complete his trick, he was engulfed with the hardly breathable mist.

* * *

**Well this is so far the explanaition of my characters, i will definiatly be adding a second part very soon, most likely tomorrow, or later today even XP. But review please now you can even add some extra animes that i have yet to think of. **

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU**


	2. Prolouge 2

**Ok heres my second chapter, Enjoy**

**I do not own any of these animes, Except for Carrie, Mike and Bobby. I own their asses**

**

* * *

**

**Prolouge 2**

**

* * *

**

**Carries POV**

I opened my eyes only to face darkness. 'What the hell happened' I thought to myself. Suddenly I heard a small noise, it sounded like breathing. I didn't want to speak so I waited. I Heard some more breathing, and movement it sounded like...2 people? I didn't like where i was or where any of this was going.

"Hello?"

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Mike and Bobby both awoke, to be greeted by an endless blackness. Not sure what to do they felt around for a possible source of light. There actions were immediately stopped when they heard a small voice. "Hello?"

They both paused, afraid to speak

Bobby, being daring, finally spoke up, "Hello?"

"Whose there?" answered Carrie in a quavering voice.

"Hello??" Mike finally spoke, not sure where the conversation was going

After all voices were heard, a beam of pink light began to glimmer on Carrie. She covered her eyes with the sudden amount of light shown.Now that there was some sort of light, she stood up and looked around trying to find the source of the voices. She managed to see to blurrs infront of her. They looked to be in the shape of to humans.

Immediately a blue beam of light began to shine on Bobby. He jumped a little from the sudden outburst of light, but stood up and looked towards Carrie. His first thoughts were 'Damn she's hot'

Mike, to intent on the other people in front of him, failed to notice the green beam of light that began to shine on him.

When all visions were adjusted, they all got a good look at each other. Carrie, of course, immediately noticed the two hot guys in front of her, While Bobby and Mike drooled over Carrie, and could care less about the teenage boy next to them.

When then A strong white light shone from what seemed from the heavens. A figure soon began to float down towards where they were. When the figure hit the ground it showed no more than a mere old man, wearing olden-time robes and cloths, but had a clock necklace around his neck.

"Ah my young friends, what a pleasure it is to meet you" He finally spoke with a deep yet soft voice. At first the stood in silence, befuddle with the seen that had just occured,until Carrie spoke up.

"Um who..what...when...what?"

"My apologies" The old man quickly cut of from her further babbling, "I am Father Time, I control time and space within the universes. and you, you are the ancestors of the Great Travelers"

"What?" Mike asked, being perplexed

"Allow me to explain, You see the necklaces on your necks," They all looked down and nodded, "Those were worn by the first Time travelers, your ancestors. They traveled through time, and universes and saved them from total destruction. When your ancestors died, the universes were finally at peace, however, now new trouble has arisen, and we now need your help to stop it"

"Yea, right, what kind of bull is this" Bobby said "How are we supposed to believe all of this"

Father Time chuckled, "Your ancestor said the same thing when he found out"

"Ok then lets say this all true, which i seriously doubt" Carrie spoke up, "Then how do we get there, and what are we supposed to do?"

"Well good question, when you arrive at your destination, you'll receive a vision stating the bad that will happen, your job is to stop it" Father Time continued, "You will need to blend in with the people around you, you mustn't tell a soul about your actions. When you complete your task, you'll be sent back here."

'Where exactly is here' Carrie thought

"Gah all of this is so confusing, why us?!" mike splurted out.

"Because you are the ancestors of the Great Travelers, only you have the power to travel through time.

"Fine, but you still never explained how we get to, wherever this place is"

Fathered Time chuckled and pulled out a brown cane with an old sand clock on it. He stomped it on the ground 2 times. Then a portal began to form under there feet. Before they could speak, they were dragged under, leaving Father Time alone to his thoughts.

"What an interesting group we have here, lets hope they don't end up like their ancestors did"

* * *

**Ok heres my second chapter. My next chapters anime will be... NARUTO! Yup it hopefully will be long. Also question for all**

**What pairings would you like to see in Naruto. I have so far**

**SasuSaku NarutHinat and a little InoShika anything else will help a bunch**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Naruto The Beginning

**HELLOOOO here is i guess you can call it my first REAL chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I don't own Naruto or any characters.**

**Carrie, Bobby, Mike are my slaves**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 "Naruto-The Beginning**

* * *

**Carrie's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to see a white room. I turned my head to see that I was in a bed. I sat up and took a look at my surroundings. It was similar to my room, except it was all white, and much bigger. 'Where am I now' I thought to myself. The door handle suddenly began to shake and the door opened, showing a blonde-headed girl who looked about my age, She was wearing a pretty revealing tank-top and skirt to match, but still very pretty, I was jealous.

"Hey It's good to see you awake" spoke the girl.

"Um, who are you?" I timidly said

"Oh that's right, you had a pretty big fall the other day, the doctor said you probably wouldn't remember anything"

"I fell?" asked Carrie, almost stupidly

"Yup, clumsy you, flat out fell while you were walking you should be more careful." She continued "So anyway, I'm Sam your best friend, and you are Carrie"

"Well I knew that part" I thought to myself

"You're in the Village Hidden in the Clouds."

"In the clouds, how is that possible?" I asked. She laughed a little.

"Anything's possible if you're a ninja" she stated.

Ninja?!

"Ninja, you mean like secret, kill with a samurai sword ninja" She laughed some more

"Wow that fall really took a toll on you, no not always, besides, you are a ninja, but still in training to be a full-fledged ninja."

"Wow this girl is filling me on everything, well, the old time dude said I had to blend in so I might as well try" I thought.

"Oh that's right I almost forgot" She practically yelled "Since we just started out, our friends from the village Hidden in the Leaves, who helped started us out, will be hosting the Ninja exams. But since almost everyone here is still helping out to finish building the village, the village Hidden in the Leaves will help finish training you and lead you through the exams." She finished.

"Oh so someone there's going to train me?" I asked

"Yup, well not just you, the groups there are assigned three, so you and the other two strongest ninja in the village will accompany you as well."

"So wait, they're the strongest in the village" I questioned picturing bulky, scary looking creeps, who might rape me if I turned the wrong way.

"Well, all three of you are. We had a small tournament a couple of days ago to see who the three strongest were. You three owned all" She said in a gleeful tone

"Oh ok"

"So common now, get dressed so we can go to the ceremony." She said throwing the covers off my bed.

"Ceremony?"

''Yup, we're having a ceremony for the leave of you from this village to the next, so get up and get dressed already."

"Fine, fine, I'm up alr-" I looked at the mirror in front of me and paused. My hair.

"I have highlights?!?" I practically screamed. I looked in the mirror to see light blue eyes and highlights on the tips of my hair and my bangs, though kind of cool, but surprising.

"Yea you"ve had them forever they're pretty cool, they also do something else too, but I'll leave that as a surprise." She turned around and left the room. She continued to look in the mirror. "Wow I'm like...hot" I thought, eyeing my now perfect, muscular curves and c-d sized boobs. Suddenly my eyes and hair began to change colors. My once blue eyes were not orange, along with the tips of my hair. "It changes colors too...sweet!" I smiled

"Wow, what an interesting day this is going to be" I thought. I opened the closet to be greeted with a whole room filled with clothes from top to bottom. "Oh this is so going to be an interesting day" I mentally screamed, as I had a field day with the clothes in my closet

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Carrie stared on awe at the scenery around her. It was beautiful. The clouds were the ground, soft like a pillow, white like paper. The sun shone high above, illuminating the blue sky around her. I repeat it was beautiful. Carrie then headed towards a crowd of people towards the edge of the village. She wore a white mini-skirt with her ninja forehead protecter as a belt. The band had on it 4 curves that resembled a cloud, ans a slach going across it.. Her shirt , simply just covered her boobs, showing some cleavage. Connected to her shirt were sleeves that covered her mid-arm to a little past her elbow. It was a revealing outfit, but a sexy and cute revealing outfit. 'I don't know anyone here, I might as well do whatever the hell I want to' she thought.

Pushing herself through the crowd She reached the edge where two boys her age stood as well as a few elders. one had Brown hair and wore a simple black t-shirt with white shorts. The other and dirty blonde hair, and wore an undone-sip-up hoodie, with the sleeves cut off that showed off his muscles, along with blue pants.

"Welcome Carrie so good of you to be here" One of the elders shouted. The two boys looked at me. They looked familiar.

**

* * *

**

**Mikes POV**

* * *

I looked at the girl in front of us. Damn is she hot. She came closer, and I paused. Do I say something? Do I look at her? I started hyperventilating until words were spoken.

"Hi" she said

"Hey" said the kid next to me, who was practically drooling over her as well

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

The group of three had a few minutes to exchange greetings, and names. Within that time, they all noticed the silver-ringed necklaces around their necks. It was then, slowly, that they all realized that each of them were the ones in that black abyss. The Great Travelers. But before they had time to express their discovery, the ceremony was almost finished.

"It is then I give a big farewell to our young travelers, wishing them good luck on their journeys, and success in becoming full fledged ninjas!" With that said the crowd began to cheer. A man then began to lead them way past the village, where there was a small opening.

"Here you will jump, following the trail until you've reached the earth, then you will meet your new sensei. Don't be afraid, instinct will take over." He stated, then walked away. They stared at each other. Jump.

"We have to...jump?" Bobby stated slowly. All three looked down towards the earth slowly. Miles and Miles Below lied the earth.

"Dude that's like..suicide" Mike stated

"Do we have to?" Carrie asked, praying the answer was no.

"ok here's what we'll do" Bobby started "We'll...um...uh"

"Jump" mike slowly added on

"At the count of three" Carrie said. They paused

'One...'Bobby slowly said. Carrie grabbed their hands. "Two.."Mike said. They both gripped back.

"Three!" Carrie yelled. All three of them jumped down.

**I was going to stop it here, but ill extend it a tad more**

Each of them opened there eyes slowly, they saw the ground.

"we...made...it" Mike slowly said. They looked around to make sure it was true

"We made it!' Carrie yelled. They jumped up and down in excitement giving each other hugs and doing their happy dances.

Bobby was the first to stop and speak. "Well if this is the Village hidden in the Leaves," They stopped and looked, "Then how are we supposed to find it' He finished, looking out into the endless forest in front of them.

"Wow it's going to take forever to find the village" Carrie stated with exhaustion in her voice. A cough was then heard

"God bless you" Bobby quickly said

"It wasn't me" Mike said, they looked at Carrie, who shook her head. They looked at each other, then slowly turned around to see 2 scary looking men a blonde-headed lady that looked like she could knock you out with a flick of her pinky. All three did an anime screamed and jumped back a couple hundred feet.

"Don't be afraid" The Blondie said "We're here to introduce you to our village" The three scared teens slowly moved back closer

"My name is Tsunade' the blonde lady said, "and I am the Hokage of this village."

"My name is Jiraiya, and what a pleasure it is to meet you pretty lady" He said eyeing Carrie. Uncomfortable, she slid behind Bobby and Mike.

"Cut it out Jiraiya, your scaring the girl.' Said a man who wacked Jiraiya on the head.

"My name is Kakashi, you will now refer to me as Kakashi-sensei' he stated. What a weird looking fellow he was. He had a masked that covered all of his face except his right eye. Weird.

"So if you will follow us, we'll give you a tour of our village" Tsunade said turning around. The three teens began to follow

It was then Carrie fell to her knees, Clutching her head, eyes open in fear.

* * *

**OOh what's going on with Carrie. i hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! i love the feedback**


	4. Visions,Introductions,and a Ramen Crisis

_**Hello all, here is my second chapter i really hope you like it**_

_**i do not own any NAruto characters.** _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last Time:**_

_"So if you will follow us, we'll give you a tour of our village" Tsunade said turning around. The three teens began to follow_

_It was then Carrie fell to her knees, Clutching her head, eyes open in fear._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2- Visions, Introductions, and a Ramen Crisis

* * *

"Carrie!"

"What's wrong?"

"What the hell?!"

These were several words yelled from the 5 that circled around Carrie, who continued to clutch her head in pain. Her eyes and hair began to flash an array of different colors.

* * *

**Within Carries Mind**

* * *

Flashes. Noises. Mumbles. Pictures. Millions of objects were flashing and blurring around within Carries Mind. It raced with such a speed that it would kill anyone. For Carrie, this was one hell of a painful experience. Thankfully, the images began to slow down. They showed to what seemed like, the forest. Autumn trees surrounded them as leaves danced from the fall breeze. The images then sped up towards a view of a form, which looked to be lying down.

Flashes. Noises. Mumbles. Pictures. They continued to flash until it zoomed towards the figure lying on the ground. Pink? Many more figures began to circle the pink blob; among them were an orange figure, and a blue one. Mumbles turned into screams, and Noises turned into words, and the incoherent mumbles were now beginning to turn into sentences.

"Why..?"

"It's not fair..."

"Fuck"

"Why did she have to go and die...?"

Flashes. Noises. Mumbles. Pictures. So many images and sounds were flying through Carries mind, that it was unbarring. The pain and speed became so intense that it pushed Carrie back into reality. This caused her to fall towards the nearest object, that being Bobby's Lap.

"Carrie, are you alright Carrie!" Bobby yelled, shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes, the visions fading away, showing 5 very worried and confused people. Before she could even open her mouth, Tsunade was already by her side, a blue aura glowing around her hands.

"I don't sense anything wrong, do you know what happened?" Tsunade questioned. Thinking of a reasonable excuse, Father Times words came buzzing back in her head. Blend in.

"Yea, I just, um..., fainted? Yea! That's it, I have some heart issues and I um, sometimes faint from time to time, yea, it's nothing to worry about just throw some cold water on me and I'll be fine!" Carrie Finally managed to spit out.

"Are you sure your ok, if your going to be my student, then I cannot have anymore stunts like this." Kakashi asked

"Yes I'm ok, perfect, never better" Carrie said, standing up to prove her point, her hair and eyes turning bright pink. This received 'Wtf' stares from the two bewildered boys. An 'I"ll tell you later" stare was given back, which managed to go unseen by the three adults.

"Wow, what a first impression"Jiraiya stated. Rolling her eyes, Tsunade stood up.

"Well if your little episode is done," She said turning around, "Then let's get to the village already." Receiving nods from the group, she began walking towards the direction of the village. Keeping a good distance away, the three teens began talking amongst each other.

"What the hell was that about" whispered mike, hoping not to be heard by the 3 ahead of them.

"Well, the fainting thing was just an excuse, but do you remember how the old time man guy was all like 'you'll receive a vision" or some crap like that" After receiving a nod she continued. "Well I think that was one of them."

"What did you see?" Questioned Bobby

"Well I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think someone dies" Carrie said in a low whisper

"Who?" whispered both boys

"Well-'

"We're here' yelled Tsunade, cutting of Carrie. They rushed towards the rest of the group was. They were standing in front of a huge wooden Gate. On it were carvings, unintelligible because no one felt like reading it. After a call towards one of the guards, the gate opened to reveal the beautiful Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was a pretty beautiful village and it consisted of all the basics. A Ramen Shop, homes, a school, a ramen shop, training facilities, stores, and a Ramen Shop. But the most breathtaking site of the village was the mountains, carved in it were the faces of the 4 Hokages. Not sure what a Hokage is, and not wanting to ask, the three just smile and nodded.

"Well I think we've showed you the basics of our village" Tsunade stated. "Now if you excuse me, I have some very important duties to take care off" Turned around, not before hearing,

"Your going to get some Sake aren't you?" Jiraiya asked, knowing full well what the answer was. Not receiving an answer, he took it as a yes. 'Then I'll join you" he stated and began walking next to her.

"Well my students, I'm afraid I have to leave to, I have some important duties as well-"

"You're just going to go and finish reading that book aren't you" Carrie pointed out, now noticing the book he had been reading throughout the whole tour.

"No of course not, well, I got to go now, have fun here, meet me by the river by sunset, well, bye" He said quickly before he jumped away, so fast that the 3 didn't even realized he left.

"Holy shit where did he go?" Mike said, spinning around looking for him.

"We totally just got ditched" Carrie said looking for Kakashi as well

"Well now what?" Asked a, now bored, Bobby.

"Well he said we could do whatever we want, so let's look around the town" Carrie suggestion. With no better answer, they both nodded and began they're tour around the village. They browsed through the shops there, took a stroll though the park, and ran away from a very scary looking dog. It was then they wound up in front of a Ramen shop.

"I'm hungry" Both Bobby and Mike said. They both looked at her waiting for a possible answer.

"I think I could live' she said. A squeak of a grumble aroused from her stomach and rang through their ears. With a blush and a quick color change to purple, Carrie answered,

"I guess a quick bite wouldn't hurt" She said with a sweat mark.

Like kids to a candy store, they grabbed her hands and dragged her into the shop. They sat down and were immediately given menu's. They didn't need to look, because they already knew what they wanted. After placing their orders, they patiently waited for their food. Minutes later, a loud voice was heard. The three looked towards the door, where the voice was coming from.

"Hey Sasuke, let's get ramen!'

"Hn, whatever"

"Why should we Naruto, you always eat ramen, why can't you go by yourself?"

"Cuz...I got no money...Please Sakura, I'll pay you back, I pinky swear!"

"Whatever"

"YES!!'

The door then blew opened as a blonde-haired boy rushed in and hopped in a seat. Followed in were a black haired boy and a pink haired girl. Wait...pink?

Carrie's eyes immediately jump towards the pink-headed girl. She wore a red dress that reached above her knees and slit to a little above her mid-thigh. She looked so familiar. Or maybe it was just her hair. Was she...

"Here's your order" Yelled the chef, handing them their food. Pushing the question in the back of her mind, she ate her food with glee. During their meal, the teens couldn't help but look over at the group that had just walked in. The blonde-haired kid as ice-blue eyes and wore an orange jump suit. The Kid next to him wore him deep black hair in a pony-tail, and wore a Blue t-shirt and some weird fan thing on the back, and white shorts. The three looked no older than 12-13 years old. The Black haired boy soon caught them staring and glared at them with his deep onyx eyes. Carrie looked away, Bobby scratched his head, and Mike fell out of his chair. After about 20 minutes, the three teens sat satisfied, full to their stomachs.

"That'll be 10,000 yen" The chef stated. The three blinked. They looked at each other, then at the chef, then at each other again.

"...10,000?"

"Oh crap"

"What's yen?" The two turned to Carrie, who looked perplexed. "What?" she questioned

"It's Japanese money" Mike answered. They all paused.

"Holy crap we're in japan!"

"Are you guys going to pay for this or what" said the chef getting slightly pissed off, which attracted the attention of the group that had just entered.

"How are we going to pay for this?" All three of them huddled and pondered. "What do we got?" The three of them emptied their pockets, which consisted of lint, a lollipop, an empty wallet, and a penny.

"You think he'll take this" Mike said holding up the penny.

"It's worth a shot" they both answered. Mike handed the man the penny, praying the man would take it. He grabbed the penny and stared at it with a great intensity.

"Ok" He stated. They paused,was he really going to take it?

"Just 9,999 more of these and your all set" he finished.

Crashes, yells, and a few pushed over chairs later, a green hair/eyed Carrie, Bobby, and Mike ran out of the shop, dodging people along the way.

"Get back here!" yelled the chef. Mike couldn't help but laugh; he must be a pro at this buy now. That made them all laugh like the rowdy teenagers they are. Mike suddenly sped up, until he was a mile ahead of them.

"How did he do that" Carrie yelled towards Bobby

"I don't know, just keep running. A while's later; they stopped out of breath, from the running and the laughing.

"That...was...awesome" Carrie panted out. Mike couldn't stop laughing and Bobby fell flat on his back.

"Well, now that that's over" Mike said, finishing laughing, "what do we do now?"

They thought about the question for a while. Carrie's hair/eyes began to change into orange, which gave Bobby an idea.

"Well that kaka-ka-shamerr-sensei dude said to meet him by the river by sunset, and the suns already going down." He said pointing to the orange sky above.

"Well let's go then"

After about 10 minutes of searching, and dodging the Ramen Shop, they managed to find the river, yet to Kakashi.

"Where is he?" Carrie asked. At that same time, they heard another voice say the same thing. They looked over to see a group of three standing a few meters next to them. Carrie again spotted that pink headed girl. The group saw them standing there, and began to have an unannounced stare off. It was then that Naruto had to go and break the silence.

"Hey you were the guys At the Ramen shop, you didn't pay for anything" Naruto yelled obnoxiously.

"Yea well you would to if you didn't have any money" Bobby answered somewhat snottily looking toward the direction of the sun

"Well you shouldn't have eaten their in the first place" Naruto countered getting angry

"Well then we would have starved, which I don't think is a good thing" Bobby answered back not loosing his coolness factor.

"Well eat at home then, or get a job to get money, you shouldn't steal" Naruto yelled back, stomping closer

"Well since the first two just aren't an option, stealing is all we left with, plus it's easy" Bobby said, flipping his hair out of his face. It took every ounce of being for Mike and Carrie not to crack up laughing on the spot.

"What makes you think you can do whatever you want?"

"Because I can, plus I'm older, so I get more privileges"

"Yea right, you're just a snotty teenager, You'd be dead if you were to be faced with any real ninja stuff"

"Well, I may not know anything about ninjas" he said pointing to his ninja band on his forehead, "But I can beat you in a fight any day, you little shit"

"Oh yea we'll see about that" Naruto said, getting ready to fight. It was then that Carrie and mike busted out laughing.

"Bobby...I can't believe...how corny you are"Mike breathed out, unable to stop himself from laughing.

"I Love the little hair flip thing you did before." Carrie said, managing to stop laughing. Not 5 seconds later did she burst out laughing again, hair turning a light blue. Bobby started to laugh too.

"Hey it's not funny"

"No, what's funny is that you think you could beat me" Bobby said turning towards him

'I can!"

"Right, believe what you want kid"

"Naruto stop this now" Sakura, The pink-haired girl finally yelled out. They all did and it became and eerie silence between them.

"Why don't you just go back where you came from, you obviously don't live here■" Sasuke, the Black-haired boy stated, pointing out the headbands, which were different than there's

"Oh we would love to shorty' Mike started "But we're supposed to meet someone here, so we're stuck here".

Not liking that shorty comment, the males of the group gave another unannounced stare off.

"They're so immature" Carrie said, appearing next to Sakura

'Yea I know, they'll never learn" Sakura sighed

"Nope, nope" Carrie said nodding her head.

It was then that Kakashi came walking up, with the same book in his hand. Looking up, he saw the 6 with each other

"Well I see you guys have already met, I guess I don't have to go through introductions then do I."

"When did you get here" said Carrie, now noticing him.

"What are you talking about Ka-ka-sha-ka mer...yea" Mike asked, confused at his name.

"It's Kakashi-sensei" Naruto yelled at him

"I'm gunna call him Kay-Kay from now on, its so easy to remember" Carrie said, recieving 'Wtf' stares from the males, and a nod of agreement from Sakura.

"Right...Kakashi-sensei, what are you talking about, Introductions to who?"

"Introducing you to your new teammates" Kakashi answered. The 6 stared at each other.

Teammates...

Oh was there going to be hell...

* * *

**YES finished, i personally love this chapter**

**Could you please review PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE**

**i only have one review so far '[**

**PLEASE**

**just one**

**thats all i ask of you**


	5. Final training, Begginning Exams

**Hello again. Here is my 3rd chapter. I hope you all like it.**

**I don't own any of these characters. Except for Carrie Bobby and Mike. They are my love slaves 3**

* * *

****

"Right...Kakashi-sensei, what are you talking about, Introductions to who?"

"Introducing you to your new teammates" Kakashi answered. The 6 stared at each other.

Teammates...

Oh was there going to be hell...

* * *

**Chapter 3- Final Training, Begginnings Exams**

* * *

The sun was rising from the horizon, creating a luminescent glow over the village. One beam of light had gently caressed the sleeping face of Carrie. Lying still, in her own dream world, she couldn't possibly be any more comfortable. Well the goods things in life end shortly, as did her wondrous sleep. Naruto came bursting in her room, with the energy of a bunny on crack.

"Carrie, wake up! Carrie, wake up! It's time for training! Carrie wake up!" Naruto continued to rant; loudly. Carrie groggily opened her eyes to see an overly hyper Naruto bouncing up and down by her door.

"Why should I?" Carrie tiredly mumbled out. She was definitely not in the mood for this. Especially since he had ruined her dream about partying with a million hot guys.

"Because it's out last day of training before the Chuunin exams"

"So?"

"Get up already! We have to meet Kakashi-sensei by Hokage mountain like, right now!"

"Your point? He's always late, what makes today different from any other day?" Carrie mumbled into her pillow. Everyday so far, they've shown up at a location right on time, and 45 minutes later, Kakashi-sensei, A.k.a Kay-Kay, would decide to show up. Yea Carrie wasn't about to let 45 minutes of sleep go to waste.

"Carrie, just get up already, so we can go" Sasuke spoke as he leaned against the doorframe. Behind him were Sakura, Mike and Bobby already dressed and ready to go.

"Why am I always the last one to be up?"

"Because you're always the one that refuses to get up" Answered Mike

"Whatever" Carrie stated as she finally managed to get out of bed, her brown highlights and eyes turning a purple-blue color. "Now can you all give me my privacy, It would be a little awkward if I'm changing in front of you" Carrie said, who only wore a tank top and booty shorts. The boys scurried out of the room while Sakura just briskly turned around and followed them.

This had been a daily routine for the group. The would start the morning with a good exercise, that being dragging Carrie out of bed, then waiting a good hour for Kakashi-sensei to show up, training their asses off until sundown, then they separated into their own courtiers. (SP??). It did turn out good though. Carrie, Bobby, ad Mike figured out the basics of this ninja stuff and were pretty good at it. The strangest thing was that Mike was pretty fast, like really fast. When they went for jogs, he was up so far ahead as if he was running. He would be behind you, you blink for one second and he'll be right infront of you. It was strange, but he didn't seem to notice. Carrie and Bobby just thought they were going crazy. Or maybe it was just Carrie, because she was noticing a slight change in Bobby as well. He was strong, like most guys, but more. He would bench weights over twice his size, and he always seemed to break things because he gripped them to tight. By then, Carrie had plainly claimed to be insane.

Well, like most groups, they didn't get along at first. The groups found each other annoying, a pest, bothersome-they could barely stand each other. But within the month they were together, they had learned to deal with each other. Though the boys had a few tussles here and there.

Carrie jogged outside to meet the group wearing the outfit she wore when she first arrived there, it was pretty much the only clothing she had. The group was standing there, idly chatting. When they saw her arrive, they began walking towards Hokage Mountain, which the three teenagers still were unknown of its meaning. When they arrived by the mountain, of course, Kakashi-sensei was nowhere to be found.

"See I told you guys, Kay-Kay ain't here, I could've gotten another hour of sleep but no, we had to be good pupils and 'be on time'" Carrie stated, somewhat angry she missed out on her sleep.

"Well deal, it's our last day of training, so you don't have to worry" Bobby stated, cranky that he had to wake up so early as well. For a good 40 minutes, they sat there waiting for him to show up. Just when they were beginning to freak, Kakashi showed up, like he was on time.

"Good morning students." He spoke as if nothing was wrong. He received a few grumbles as response.

"Well since it's your last day before the exams, I will teach you the one crucial element to passing the exams, without it, you might fail" That got the attention of all eyes.

"The key is...to relax!" Anime drops from all around were heard.

"Are you serious?" Sakura exclaimed

"Yup, what'sruined a lot of good people was the stress they endured the night before the exams. So take this day to relax a little, but still keep the thought in your mind, and mentally prepare yourselves for the exam." Kakashi stated "Well with that my students, I bid you farewell" With that he disappeared in a blur. The group all sported 'Wtf' stares at each other.

"We've been ditched again"

"So our training, is not to train?" Naruto questioned.

"I guess so" Sasuke answered, befuddled as well, but not letting it show

"I don't know whether to be pissed or kind of happy" a pink eyed Carrie said, very mad over the fact she had to get up for no reason.

"Well he said to relax" Bobby started "So let's" He then started walking off. Carrie and Mike soon followed, leaving the other three to themsleves.

"Where are you off too?" Mike asked

"Not sure, maybe I'll bother the Ramen-shop owner again" This received some giggles from the two walking beside him.

The rest of the day, the teenagers spent the day as normal teenagers would. They hung out, tormented the Ramen-chef, ran away from that evil dog again, broke some stuff, and laughed their asses off. It was a pretty awesome day. Around late-Afternoon, they met up with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. After a while, they spread apart, Carrie talking to Mike, Bobby tormenting Naruto, and Sakura with Sasuke, who was blushing madly the whole time.

'I still don't get your whole vision thing, when is it supposed to happen?" Mike asked

"I'm not sure, maybe it happens during this exam thingy, they've been making a big deal out of this for a while now." Carrie answered. Someone was supposed to die, and she had a pretty good idea who. She glanced over at Sakura, her pink hair glowing in the almost setting sun. She really didn't want her to die, she was really nice. 'There must be a way to stop it, that's why we're here, isn't it?' During her thoughts, the rest of the group decided to head home. Bobby shook her and told her to get up.

After a small dinner, the group bid each other a good night, and departed to their bedrooms, both mentally and physically prepared for the exams.

* * *

"Wow" Bobby said wide-eyed

"Oh my god" Mike slowly said

"Oh snap" Carrie said, startled by the amount of people in the room. They had just arrived at the Chuunin exams and they were already scared out of their minds. The people there were shady looking characters, all dressed in dark clothing, and even scarier faces. Carrie, Mike, and Bobby all huddled around each other. If one was going down, so were the rest. They were so caught up with all the scary looking people that they weren't paying attention to the little scene going on next to them

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki and I'm not going to lose to any of you. Got that?!" Yelled Naruto. How stupid could he be? The three teens looked over towards the shady crowd. The cringed at all the evil stares given back at them. He just wants us to get killed.

It was then someone started talking to Naruto. He had white hair and wore glasses. Carrie didn't like him, something wasn't right. She then looked down at the documents in her hand. Kakashi had asked her to give them to the regristration table. She looked up and paused.The table was located at the far side of the room, through the crowd of shady men. She gulped.

'Oh crap I have to go through all those guys, with what I'm wearing' she thought as she looked down at her revealing outfit. 'You can do this Carrie' She took a deep breath and marched through the crowd, trying her best to ignore all stares that were being given to her. She quickly reached the table, handed them the papers, and headed back towards the group. She was then abruptly stopped by a fairly large man.

"Hey pretty lady what you doin?" He slurred. He smelled like, well like shit. Holding her breath, she tried to push past him, but he blocked her path.

"Common baby, why don't you spend some time with a real ninja?" he pushed his way toward her, trying to grope places she most certainly wouldn't want being groped by him. She tried to back away, but another just as large man stood behind her.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" The men began making there way over to her.

"Leave me alone..." She managed to quiver out.

"Nah I think I'll pass" one of the men said as he grabbed her waist.

"She said leave her alone" a voice came. The man turned around to reveal Bobby. The heavenly choirs must have been playing in Carries head when Bobby came.

"Yea, and what are you going to do about it?" The larger man said as he circled Bobby.

"I'll beat the crap out of you"

"Hah,Yea right, I'd love to see that"

"Ok then" It was then Bobby punched the man in the face. But this was no sissy punch. This punch was so hard that it sent him flying through the wall and a good walks outside the building. By then Carrie was behind him, using him as a shield.

"How did you do that?" Carrie asked, stunned at the power, 'I knew I wasn't crazy!' she thought

"I'm not sure" he answered 'Where did all this strength come from' he thought looking at his hands. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked over at Carrie

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Bobby questioned

"No I'm ok, Thanks to you" Carrie said with a smile, receiving a light blush from Bobby

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Mike

"Nothing, Nothing is-"

"He tried to hurt Carrie, so he got what he deserved" Bobby cut her off.

"Well it looks like you weren't the only ones causing trouble" he said pointing towards where they were once standing. A somewhat fight had brokw out between the white-haired man and another village. From the looks of it, he lost.

⌠"Quiet down! You punks!" a voice yelled. Everyone looked towards the front of the room. A tall man appeared there along with several others. He was a very scary man dressed in black and had scars across his face. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the examiner of the 1st test of the Chuunin Selection exam, Morino Ibiki. Be prepared for one of the hardest test you will ever take"

Oh this will be interesting

* * *

**Woohoo i am done with this chapter**

**Im afraid to inform you though that sadly i am in need of REVIEWS!!!**

**Pleasssseeeeee i will love you forever!!!!**


	6. Examanations part 1

**Hello everyone heres my next chapter. Just a heads up to everyone, the chapters i write are based on the shows, so the scenes in this chapter are similiar to the ones on the show, only i added more to it. So its a semi-spoiler alert, if you've never seen Naruto before, but that would be weird because then you wouldn't be reading this --stare--**

**i dont own any characters, cept C,B nd M**

**on with the story**

**

* * *

**

_**Last time:**_

_**"Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the examiner of the 1st test of the Chuunin Selection exam, Morino Ibiki. Be prepared for one of the hardest test you will ever take"**_

_**Oh this will be interesting**_

* * *

**Chapter 4- Examanation Part 1**

* * *

_The Paraboia, B, represents a shuriken's maximum throwing distance of the enemy ninja, A, from a height of seven meters. Figure out the trait of the enemy ninja that can be observed from the ellipse formed by the Shuriken. And figure out the maximum throwing distance on a flat ground. Explain your reasoning._

Holy crap

'What the hell, I don't even know what a paraboia is?' Mike thought as he clutched his head. 'I barely got a D in algebra and they expect me to solve this?' He continued to look at his paper. He just barely knew what some of these words were. He knew this was going to be hard, but this was insane! 'Forty Minutes has already gone by and I have yet to answer one question.' He looked over at Naruto, who sat three seats next to him. He was having a mental freak out as well. "At least I ain't the only one'

Numbers were being called out and fails were distributed. Yells of argument were yelled out, and one kid even got dragged out.

'This isn't good' He thought as he looked over at Bobby who sat across the room. He looked to be deep in thought. 'You better not fail this, or all three of us are out"

-----

'Something's not right here' Bobby thought, looking at the rules on the board. Each time caught cheating, you will lose two points. 'On a test this big, you would usually get thrown out automatically, but why?" He scanned the room for a familiar face and saw Sasuke. He was deep in thought as well. He suddenly shot his head up, like he just found out something. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on Sakura and Naruto, he looked like he was calling out to them, but with no response.

'There's more to this test, but what?'

_Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves_

'So, wait, he…wants us to cheat?" He looked around the room. At one corner of the room he saw Gaara. He had bright red hair and black baggy eyes. He and Sasuke had a tuffle before, he looked to be really strong. He spotted slight movements in his hand, but no pencil. With a more intense looked, he realized he was using his sand jutsu..

'Why would he…unless…" He looked at the judges who sat around the room watching with diligent eyes. One suddenly wrote down a name. Someone just got caught.

'That's it!' he thought jumping up a little. 'They want us to cheat. They want us to use whatever jutsu we've learned, and try to cheat, without being caught.' He looked down at the paper. 'The only way to be able to solve these questions is to cheat' He then looked towards Carrie who sat two rows below him. She looked stressed. 'Damnit Carrie, figure this out, Cheat!"

---

'Oh Damn, Oh Damn, Oh Damn Oh Damn' Carrie continued to rant in her mind, her hair changing back from green to purple. The words there were a big blob. She barely understood any of the words. She was lucky she even knew Japanese, thanks to Sasuke teaching her. She slammed her head on the table. 'How the hell am I supposed to pass this' she shut her eyes tight and clutched her head. 'I wish I knew these answers.' She wished. She suddenly felt warm, and her eyes and hair turned pink. "What the hell' She looked at her hands, as it grew a slight pink. She quickly looked around to see if any one noticed, the students nor the judges saw anything. 'I wonder' she slightly waved her hand over the paper and it began to glow pink as well. She slightly leaned over her paper so as not to attract to much attention. As she looked at the paper, words began to appear in a glowing pink, as if it was writing on its own. She quickly picked up her pencil and started fake writing, so it would look normal as possible. All of the questions were answered, filled completely. 'How the hell?' Really not sure what just happened, she decided to just flip her paper over and talk to Bobby and Mike about it later. Speaking of which, how were they doing?

She looked around and find Mike across from her. He was flipping out too. She also found Bobby, who was writing down answers. 'No way he's that smart, maybe his paper grew pink too!" Carrie thought happily. 'Now there's the final question, let's hope we all pass that'

The time went by fast, and suddenly the time was up. But noone seemed to noticed until The examiner yelled.

"I will now give the 10th problem" He yelled out startling the whole room. Naruto look like he was about to shit himself, and it practically scared the crap out of Carrie.

"Yes, but before that, there's one thing I must say" The room paused and listened. "There is one special rule for this last question."

'Oh what now, this was hard enough as it is' Mike groveled.

"This is, a hopeless rule"

"Wtf" Carrie thought.

"First, you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth-problem or not." The whole room froze. We don't have to answer it. Several calls and questions were shouted, one but a blonde-headed girl with 4-pig-tails.

"Sweet then that means I definitely won't -"

"If you choose not to take the question, your points will automatically reduce to zero, in other words you will fail" Oh God Damn

"And here is the other rule" He said with a dramatic kind of voice "If you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will lose the privilege to take the Chuunin exams forever." The whole room was stunned. Forever?

A boy stood up and talked back to him. He was a pretty cute kid, but furry and had a dog on his head, weird. The instructor began to laugh at his question. His laugh was dark and cynical. 'He reminds me of Darth Vadar' Carrie thought.

"This is why I gave you the option of not answering the question. Those who are not confident can choose not to take it, and take the exam the next year, or the year after that."

'If one of us doesn't take it, then all three of us fail" Bobby thought as he looked at his teammates. They both gave him a nod, as if saying we're answering that question.

"Now let's begin, those who will not be taking this tenth question, raise your hands."

Carrie, Mike and Bobby sat firmly in their seats. No way were they leaving now. They had to complete their mission. Mike looked over towards the others. Sasuke and Sakura looked fine, Naruto on the other hand, was so scared that a kitten would send him flying. 'He better not raise his hand, he's a part of our mission as well as everyone else."

Several hands then began to rise. They gave up. One by one Genin raised their hands and were failed and escorted out of the room.

Suddenly, Naruto began to slowly lift up his hand.

'No he isn't' Bobby thought.

'Damnit he can't' Carrie thought. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked too. He suddenly slammed his hand down at the table. So loud it made Carrie twitch.

'What the hell, I jump at everything!' Carrie thought as she looked towards Naruto.

"I'm not going to run away!" Naruto yelled "I'll take this problem, and even if I become a Genin forever, I'm going to become a Hokage anyway, no matter what. I'm not scared!" He then abruptly sat down and folded his arms. That was random. Even though so, a look of relief crossed over the other five Genin's faces.

"I will ask one more time, this is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now's the chance." Everyone sat still, determined to pass the test.

"Well, 78, more than I expected" after nodding towards the other, pretty cute, judges, he continued, "Well, for the first exam, everyone here passes!"

Wtf

Sakura stood up and yelled, "Wait, what's the meaning of that, we passed already? What about the tenth question?" He then smiled.

'Holy crap he's creepier when he smiles.

"There's no such thing to begin with"

Wtf

He same 4-pig-tailed blonde headed girl yelled out again. "So what, thos previous nine questions were a waste?"

"No, the nine problems accomplished there purpose. The purpose was to test each individual's information gathering skills." He then went further into detail about how we needed to cheat in order to pass, or as he put it, 'information gathering skills'

Naruto then said something about him knowing all along. Yea, that's bull.

He then stated that the questions were way too advanced for Genins, so there was going to be cheating, but in order to do that, there had to be people who knew the answers. So he put two Chuunin who knew all the answers to cheat off of. One of the guys happen to be sitting next to Mike. "Dude I could have cheated off of you, DAMNIT" Mike yelled to himself. Naruto said something to similar, which made Sasuke sweat drop.

The instructor then did something that scared everyone, He took off his forehead protector. This revealing numerous scars, gashes, burned marks holes. It was disgustingly creepy. Carrie fell out of her chair.

After putting his headband back on, he continued explaining the question, "There never was a tenth question, the question was to take it or not too." He then lectured about choices, life or death e.t.c Carrie spaced out a little while Mike and Bobby practically fell asleep.

"The First Exam of the Chuunin Selection ends now" He finished, which caused Bobby and Mike to wake up. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. But before they even got up, a figure bursted through the window A women appeared before the classroom.

"There is no time to relax, I am you Second examiner, Mitarashi Anko." She said with the enthusiasm like Naruto.

'Great we need another Naruto' Bobby sweat dropped.

"I'm going to make sure I fail more than half the students here" She said with a smirk.

'Just when we thought the worst was over' Bobby thought as he sunk into his chair.

* * *

**So heres my 4th chapter. I kinda rushed with this chapter so i hope its good. Oh and a semi preview, things will start getting more interesting in the next chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW I WILL LOVE FOREVER**

**PLEASE!!!!!**


	7. Examinations Forest of Death

**Hello everyone, just letting everyone know again that since this is my FF that i can change the story plot --i dont own NAruto, im just changing what happens to the way i want it. So for those who've like watched every single episode should know what place i'm at or leave off at, it'll just be changed a little**

**so anyway on with the story**

* * *

_**LAST TIME:**_

_**"Im going to make sure that i fail more than half the students here" She said with a smirk"**_

_**"Just when i thought the worst was over" Bobby thought as he sunk into his chair**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 The Forest of Death**

* * *

The forest around was dark and eerie. The trees stood tall, which overcastting an ever long shadow, engulfing all in darkness. Creature big, small and unexplainable crawled along, hiding behind the tree's and the darkness. This was the Forest of Death

Not long ago, were the rules announced. Their goal: retrieve the scrolls and make it to the center. Simple right? Far from it. They were to fight anyone and everyone in order to retrieve the other scroll. Only half the teams would make it.

"Well now what do we do" asked Mike. After only walking a couple of feet into the forest, the three stood, trying to figure out what their next move would be. They were all alone- Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were sent to another gate, farther away from theirs.

" Well we have to get another scroll" Mike answered, holding up the heaven scroll that was given to them.

"Well duh, I know that" he said poking Bobby " But how do we get them"

" We have to go to the center" When Carrie spoke up, the two boys looked at her like she had two heads

"what?" they both bluntly stated

" Well if everyone is heading to the building in the center, then those people should already have 2 scrolls. So if we go there first, then we can ambush the people their, and get a scroll for ourselves" A blue haired/eyed Carrie finished. The two boys stared at her.

"How did you get all of that?"

"I heard another group talk about it before we got here" Carrie said wit a goofy smile. After a nod, the group began walking.

After about a mile, Carrie abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked

"Someone's been following us" Carrie said softly

"Where?" Mike said looking around

"Don't look! Be discrete about it, we can't let them know, that we know" she harshly whispered. The woods suddenly grew quiet, all waiting for the other to make a move.

"There not doing anything" a mysterious guy stated from in the trees.

"Their sitting ducks" whispered another

"Let's get them" A third said

" I wouldn't do that" Mike said from behind them

"What the?!" Before he could even finish, Mike punched all three of them, causing them to plummet to the earth. Just as they were getting up, Mike and Bobby attacked them, a overall brawl beginning.

"Well good, if you guys are going to do everything, I'll just sit here and chill" Carrie yelled, leaning on a tree.

"Good, then killing you will be more easier then I thought" Carrie looked up to see a ninja jumping down at her. She quickly dodged the attack and jumped back up and charged at him.

Weapons, fists, and kicks were thrown all around. As quickly as it started, Mike and Bobby had their two ninjas on the ground, exhausted and without the scrool, which left the one Carrie was fighting.

Carrie lied on the ground after a blow from a recent attack. The other ninja came charging at her. As he bent down to punch her, she quickly moved to her feet, and kicked him straight up into the air, sending him soaring to the sky. Carrie quickly jumped up towards him and reached him at the top. Lifting her leg up, she kicked him with such power that it send him crashing to the ground, so loudly that it shooked the whole forest. After Carrie clumsily landed, the three began to search him.

"Damn, it's a heavan scroll" Mike cursed

"Oh well, let's keep looking then" Bobby stated. They then turned and left like nothing happened, while the three ninja's lied there practically dead.

"Of not yet you don't" yelled one of the ninja, who barely stood. Sudden hand gestures were made and he yelled out "Hurricane jutsu!"

Suddenly a huge hurricane began to form around them. The three's attempts to try to stay together failed as they were caught within this massive storm. Bobby and Mike were sent flying several feet away. Carrie, however, got caught within a strong current. This sent her flying hundreds of feet away, her screaming a bloody murder scream all the way.

"Carrie!" yelled the two boys

"Did you hear that? It someone screaming" Sakura asked, looking up.

"Sakura! Now's not the time!" Sasuke yelled as he dodged another attack. They were in the depths of a fight as well, Sasuke and Naruto doing most of the work however. All, however, were not expecting this next attack

"Massive Bomb Jutsu!" Suddenly a massive explosion hit them. Naruto and Sakura were sent flying into the trees. Sasuke, on the other hand, who was in the depths of the explosion, was sent flying in a random directing, far away from the fight.

"Oh no, SASUKE!" Sakura yelled

Such a massive explosion caused Carrie to jump up, fully awake now.

"Damn, that hurt" Carrie said rubbing her head. She got up and looked around. "Where am I?" She wondored. Not sure what to do, she began aimlessly walking around, hoping to find a familiar face. After what seemed like hours of walking, and not finding anyone, she fell to the ground exhausted .

"This sucks, where in the hell am I?" She thought. She suddenly heard the sound of a faint snap, and stood up. Her hair changing to purple, she stood still, carefully listening around her. She definitely heard breathing coming from behind her. With a quick foot movement, she jumped towards the mysterious person. Thinking the same thing, the person jumped towards her as well. With that, a battle started, neither caring who the other was. After minutes of fighting, dirt and dust flew everywhere. After the dust cleared, both held a Kunai to eachothers neck. It was Carrie who first began to recognize this other person

'Is it? No it couldn't. Could it?' Carrie thought

"Sasuke?" as some more dust cleared, she was convinced it was him, thus lowering down her weapon. Still not convinced, Sasuke tighted his hold on his weapon. All the dust disappeared, revealing a smiling, yellow haired Carrie. He then lowered his weapon as well. As soon as that happened Carrie gave him a huge bear hug

"It's good to finally see someone I know" She giggled as she let go of him. He made a funny noise as he slightly blushed and nodded.

"Where's Naruto and Sakura?"

"We got separated, what about Bobby and Mike?"

"We got separated too, well, it looks like we're stuck together" Carrie giggled, receiving a grunt from Sasuke.

"Well where are we going to now?" Sasuke asked

"Well we were going to go to the center and tried getting a scroll from their, so hopefully, their doing the same so we'll meet them there." Receiving a nod, the two began walking, looking for the building in the center, Unaware of a mysterious figure following them.

* * *

**ok here it is. Kind of short. WILL DEFINITELY GET INTERESTING nexty chapter**

**pleaseeee review**

**i only have 4**

**pleasepleasepleasepleasplease**

**thanks a bunch**


End file.
